


Оur debts (Долги наши)

by RoksiG



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что из прошлого Жавера...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оur debts (Долги наши)

Капитан Дюбуа не знал точно, когда придет приказ, которым его после стольких лет безукоризненной службы с позором отправят в отставку. То, что это должно было произойти в скором времени, — к цыганке не ходи. Собственно, именно цыгане являлись причиной бедствий капитана, а также всего городка. Облюбовав тихое провинциальное местечко Эстан-де-Гренуэль, они стали для него поистине чумой.

Капитан с грустью вспоминал, как еще года два назад жаловался на рутину. Что интересного могло произойти на его участке? Несмотря на невеликие размеры, местечко со своими устоявшимися традициями напоминало скрытый в чаще леса столетний дуб, плотно впившийся корнями в почву. Ветры и войны революций лишь слегка повредили крону, не зацепив основания. Однако то, что неподвластно стихии, может быть изъедено паразитами. Просочившись через толстую кору неприятия чужаков старожилами, они начали точить ствол изнутри.

Никто не доверял бродягам, тем более цыганам, а им нужно было как-то существовать. Они добывали себе пропитание как могли — развлекали горожан песнями и плясками, гадали, не гнушались и воровством. Сначала даже незначительные кражи для маленького спокойного Эстан-де-Гренуэль были событием, но потом и дня не проходило без сообщений о том или ином похищении имущества, будь то еда, развешанное белье или даже лошади. Не во всех этих преступлениях были виновны цыгане, но теперь у нечистых на руку горожан был повод списать все на неспокойных гостей. Особо взволновало население похищение малыша Пьера. Правда, потом оказалось, что мальчишка, обидевшись на затрещину матери, просто сбежал в поисках приключений, и его привез домой возвращавшийся в город дядюшка Жиро.

С другой стороны, что такого уж плохого может случиться от прорицания будущего? Занятие, конечно, сомнительное, но вполне безопасное, если только гадатели не подстрекают народ к бунту. Грех или не грех, но стремление приоткрыть завесу будущего заложено в человеческой природе, а женское любопытство известно со времен печальной истории жены Эпиметея. Иногда оно может приобретать чудовищные формы. Капитан Дюбуа перелистал дело об избиении до полусмерти некой почтенной горожанки ее собственным мужем, весьма уважаемым и солидным мужчиной. Провинность ее состояла в том, что, осуждая публично цыган, сама она время от времени наведывалась к одной из гадалок, кормя таким образом ее детей, но лишая собственных если не последнего куска хлеба, то сладостей.

Необходимо было принимать решительные меры. Попытки приструнить чужаков, облавы, аресты не помогали. Капитан Дюбуа надеялся, что арест их главаря заставит цыган убраться. Расчет оказался неверным. Обозленные, как рой рассерженных ос, цыгане, мстя за захват барона, то там, то тут устраивали беспорядки. Они даже рискнули поджечь управу, когда старик был убит при попытке бегства. Через какое-то время страсти немного улеглись, но проблема осталась. Место старого барона занял его преемник — молодой, дерзкий…

— Так гидре голову не отсечешь. Нужно искать женщину. Шувани…

Тогда капитан проигнорировал замечание лейтенанта Жавера. Лейтенант начал службу не так давно и, ясное дело, был недоволен назначением в такое болото, как Эстан-де-Гренуэль. Хоть Дюбуа старался относиться ровно ко всем подчиненным, оценивая их по заслугам, Жавера он недолюбливал. Молодости свойственны амбициозность и категоричность. Дюбуа сам был таким, потому вполне мог понять стремления Жавера. Честность и неподкупность, может, и не лучший фундамент для карьеры, но объединенные с живостью и умом, безусловно, могли бы помочь ему неплохо подняться. Если бы он не застрял в Эстан-де-Гренуэль. Напрасно Дюбуа пытался по доброте душевной (сам когда-то был таким же), объяснить, что на многие вопросы существуют ответы помимо «да» и «нет». Следует проявлять большую гибкость. Случай был сложный. «Либо жизнь тумаками вылечит, либо могила исправит», — решил Дюбуа и прекратил наставления.

Если не оставалось больше никаких шансов, то стоило прислушаться и к самоуверенному юнцу.

— Что вы там говорили об этой… Как ее… Шувани?

— Шувани, — подтвердил Жавер.

— Вам стоит попробовать себя в деле. Попробуйте арестовать эту женщину. Карт-бланш, — обреченно рассматривая через окно обгоревший угол управы, отдал распоряжение Дюбуа.

На подготовку операции Жаверу понадобилось два дня. Дюбуа, как и сказал, отдал все полномочия ретивому новичку, согласившись на роль наблюдателя. Совсем остаться в стороне этой, как он считал, бесполезной суеты комиссару не позволяла служебная честь. Втайне он желал Жаверу поражения — для его же блага, хотя надеялся на чудо и успех кампании.

Комиссар Дюбуа даже не подозревал, что в его Эстан-де-Грэнуэль встречаются такие трущобы. Зато Жавер прекрасно ориентировался и вел возглавляемый им отряд как вышколенный охотничий пес. Дюбуа показалось, что даже ноздри Жавера от возбуждения слегка раздуваются, как будто он чуял запах добычи.

Все прошло на удивление гладко. Жаверу удалось оцепить логово цыган, арест прошел фактически без пролития крови. Молодой барон и его ближайшее окружение были взяты разом. Когда Дюбуа поздравлял своего подчиненного с удачным завершением дела, мимо них провели седую, но еще статную цыганку. Шувани… Бросив взгляд на Дюбуа, она каким-то образом сумела вывернуться и кинуться к Жаверу. На секунду капитану показалось, что ведьма почувствовала, кто виновник их пленения, и готова отомстить ему, выцарапав глаза. Вопреки его ожиданиям старуха в шаге от лейтенанта упала на колени, протягивая к нему иссушенные временем руки со скрюченными подагрой пальцами.

Подскочившие к ней люди Дюбуа рывком подняли и попытались увести. Она билась в их руках, как запутавшаяся в сети птица, так, что они почти тянули ее волоком. Она кричала, перемешивая слова незнакомого наречия с французскими:

— Януш, что ты делаешь? Ты не помнишь наши обычаи? Ты не помнишь песни, которые я пела, когда ты был маленький? Что случилось с той ладанкой, которую я повесила тебе на шею? Неразумный...

— Сумасшедшая, — выдохнул Дюбуа. Зрелище неприятно его поразило. На лице же Жавера за все это время и мускул не дрогнул, разве что сам он был бледен, как покойник.

— Она в здравом уме, — резко прервал капитана лейтенант, даже не обернувшись на его слова. Он провожал взглядом конвой, уводивший Шувани.

Дюбуа уже готов был отчитать зазнавшегося подчиненного, забывшего о субординации. Все это было так подозрительно. Если подумать, почему сам Дюбуа когда-то давно был направлен, а точнее, сослан в этот городишко. Ответ прост — непомерная любовь к азартным играм и женщинам. Эстан-де-Грэнуэль своим спокойным бытом излечил его. Дюбуа остепенился, обзавелся семьей. За Жавером грешков, которыми страдал молодой Дюбуа, не замечалось. На первый взгляд репутация Жавера казалось прозрачной, как кристалл. Но кристалл оказался с изъяном. В управе Дюбуа поднял дело Жавера. Темное пятно, на которое раньше не обратил внимания Дюбуа, действительно присутствовало — происхождение Жавера. Хотя время было и позднее, капитан решил навестить лейтенанта. Разговор предстоял серьезный, и откладывать его не стоило.

Хозяйка, у которой снимал комнату лейтенант, встретила Дюбуа, как спасителя.

— Как хорошо, что вы пришли. Господин Жавер… Я опасаюсь, что он сошел с ума… Он то смеется, как будто одержим дьяволом, то плачет, как ребенок.

Дюбуа пообещал со всем разобраться. Вопреки свидетельствам хозяйки за дверью в комнату Жавера царила тишина. Дюбуа уже приподнял руку, чтобы постучать, но какое-то предчувствие остановило его. Он отдернул руку и толкнул дверь. Та была не заперта.

Жавер сидел за столом. Напротив него лежал пистолет. Только потянуться рукой и… Вот это «и» ужаснуло Дюбуа. Кажется, он успел вовремя. Рывком кинувшись к столу так быстро, как позволяло его тучное тело, Дюбуа выхватил пистолет. Жавер, выйдя из оцепенения, только сейчас заметил постороннего. Он несколько секунд смотрел на капитана и как будто не узнавал его.

— Та женщина… Шувани… Вы с нею знакомы? — по-отечески ласково спросил Дюбуа, уже предполагая, какой ответ услышит.

— Более чем. Это моя мать, — не стал отпираться Жавер.

Дюбуа знал, что, возможно, об этом пожалеет, но вся ситуация была такой сложной. Эти страсти были не для Эстан-де-Грэнуэля.

— Пока не поздно. Можно кое-что сделать. Охрана ненадежная. Такие ловкие мошенники…

Жавер внимательно посмотрел на капитана. Верхняя губа его презрительно приподнялась вверх в пренебрежительной улыбке.

— Не стоит. Она нарушила закон и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Дюбуа уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова как-то сами выветрились из головы. Он только махнул рукой: «Какое мне дело. Ему с этим жить». Уходя, пистолет Жавера он от греха подальше все-таки забрал с собой, пообещав вернуть завтра в управе.

— Вы подумали, что я собираюсь использовать его для того, чтобы свести счеты с жизнью, — хмыкнул Жавер.

Дюбуа вздохнул с облегчением: Жавер-человек, со своими слабостями и небезупречным происхождением, ему нравился больше. Но с Жавером-идеальным служителем закона было как-то спокойнее.

На следующий день Дюбуа написал два письма, которые отправил только через два месяца, убедившись, что в городе вновь воцарился мир и порядок. Правда, перед этим, вызвав к себе Жавера, он дал их ему прочитать. В одном из них было прошение об отставке, в другом — подробный рапорт об операции с настоятельными рекомендациями относительно лейтенанта.

— Вы могли бы занять мое место. Но вам ведь не надо это? — констатировал Дюбуа. Он заметил, что Жавер попытался скрыть довольную улыбку. — Думаю, вам недолго ждать перевода.

Жавер кивнул.


End file.
